


По гамбургеру?

by Mecc



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Они регулярно спасают друг другу жизнь, но для двух членов команды Мстителей в этом нет ничего удивительного, даже наоборот. Рутина.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	По гамбургеру?

Они регулярно спасают друг другу жизнь, но для двух членов команды Мстителей в этом нет ничего удивительного, даже наоборот. Рутина. Не то чтобы Питер считает — по крайней мере, не вслух, — но выходит, что именно у них с Наташей самый внушительный список взаимозачётов, который странным образом греет душу и позволяет чувствовать себя к ней немного ближе.

Ведь нет ничего удивительного в том, что ему этого хочется. Она не обладает нечеловеческими способностями или железным костюмом, к тому же боец ближнего боя — совсем не то же самое, что с безопасного расстояния пулять стрелами, — но это не мешает Наташе быть полноправной частью команды, одной из тех, кто без сомнений раз за разом встаёт на защиту этого мира против самых жутких угроз. И побеждает.

А ещё она настолько горяча, что её не хотят только геи и святые (хотя полной уверенности нет, особенно насчёт вторых). Ни тем, ни другим Питер не является, но старательно делает вид, что никакие такие мысли его голову не посещают, потому что судьба неудачников, позволявших себе отпустить комплимент в её сторону или попытаться что-то сделать, разнообразна, но неизменно печальна. У Наташи нет тормозов и богатая фантазия.

Питеру достаточно просто быть рядом. Он так упорно твердит себе об этом, что почти верит. Главное — не задерживать взгляд (или мысль) на её достоинствах слишком долго, иначе весь аутотренинг тут же летит псу под хвост.

И всё прекрасно.

Ровно до момента, пока Баки однажды не шутит, что из неё могла бы получиться чудесная мамочка-наседка для Паучка.

Стив отвешивает ему смачный подзатыльник и с подкупающей искренностью просит у Наташи прощения, а её лицо каменеет и становится пустым. Она холодно принимает извинения и даже не пытается искать формальный предлог — просто встаёт и уходит.

— Ну и мудак же ты, Баки, — нарушает гробовую тишину Клинт через добрых две минуты после того, как за ней закрывается дверь, и Стив, вопреки обыкновению, не делает ему замечания.

Питер отчаянно хочет спросить, что всё это, чёрт побери, значит, но не решается. Может быть, потому что ещё ощущает себя новеньким в компании Мстителей, может быть, потому что не хочет делать этого за спиной у Наташи. Возможно — только возможно, хотя глупо надеяться, — её реакция вызвана тем, что она испытывает к нему совсем не материнские чувства. Узнать, отважится ли он задать подобный вопрос ей прямо в глаза, ему возможности не выпадает: на очередной операции через несколько дней Наташа просто не появляется, а Стив на вопросительный взгляд сухо отвечает:

— Особое задание от Фьюри.

И всё, никаких подробностей. Не положено.

* * *

Уже через неделю Питер лезет на стены не только буквально, но и фигурально. Ему хочется увидеть её хотя бы мельком, извиниться, пусть даже он и не понимает толком, в чём его вина, но очевидно: не отирайся Питер всё время поблизости, Наташе не пришлось бы постоянно его спасать и та фраза не прозвучала бы.

По прошествии ещё нескольких дней он уверен, что просто достал её и она не хочет больше его видеть. Воспользовалась поводом, и они никогда не встретятся снова.

— Чувак, это же грёбаная Чёрная вдова, — говорит Нед, когда Питер — месяц спустя — доходит до крайнего отчаяния и решает поделиться хотя бы с ним — своим лучшим другом. — Она тебе яйца отстрелила бы. Или отгрызла.

От одной лишь мысли, где для этого должны были бы оказаться её губы, Питер испытывает неуместное, неловкое и болезненное возбуждение.

— А потом засунула бы тебе в задницу свои шокеры. И включила!

Возможно, если бы это продолжалось достаточно долго, он даже сумел бы кончить в процессе. Да ладно, уж себя можно не обманывать: ему наверняка хватило бы и десяти секунд. Максимум пятнадцати.

— Я мог бы за себя постоять, — говорит Питер, но это звучит неубедительно даже для него самого. Он позволил бы ей сделать с собой что угодно. Нед печально и очень понимающе качает головой.

— Она потрясная, конечно, но ты не мог выбрать кого-то более… хм, и менее… эм, — он беспомощно разводит руками, а на его лице жалобное выражение сменяется пародией на устрашающее. Пародией, потому что Нед может быть каким угодно, но только не устрашающим. — Нет, чувак, всё к лучшему.

— Ага, как будто можно выбирать, — бурчит Питер, который и сам бы рад — и более, и менее, но лучше вообще не, — только его как-то забыли спросить.

* * *

А ещё через десять дней, когда он, по обыкновению, забегает в штаб-квартиру после занятий — узнать новости, — Наташа как ни в чём не бывало сидит в комнате отдыха и читает какие-то документы, закинув на высокий офисный стол свои умопомрачительные ноги, прикрытые лишь короткими спортивными шортами.

Её присутствие и непривычный домашний вид ошеломляют, застают Питера врасплох. Желание подойти, обнять и забросать тысячей вопросов мешается с готовностью бежать как можно быстрее и дальше, потому что он не готов и наверняка ляпнет очередную глупость, которая всё испортит. Поэтому Питер как дурак стоит на месте и пялится на ноги Наташи. До сегодняшнего дня он и не предполагал, что его угораздит люто завидовать какой-то там мебели. С другой стороны, она может сломать этот несчастный стол одним ударом, а Питер способен выдержать намного больше. В этом у него преимущество. Спорное, конечно, но он рад даже такому. Взгляд сам собой скользит дальше. Простая белая майка плотно облегает грудь Наташи, и Питер готов дать ей Оскара просто за то, что она дышит: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Гипнотическое зрелище. Чтобы от него оторваться, он мотает головой и дёргает себя за ухо. И натыкается взглядом на тонкий неровный шрам на шее Наташи, идущий от плеча и почти до подбородка. На её теле множество отметин, но эта — свежая. Воспаления уже нет, однако поблекнуть рубец ещё не успел и на белой, как у всех рыжих, коже смотрится зловеще.

В том числе и потому, что если Питер не забыл анатомию — а он не забыл, — рана из тех, после которых обычно не выживают. Горло разом пересыхает, и рюкзак выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, приземляясь на ковёр с громким «хруп». За лампочками, которые просила купить Мэй, придётся идти ещё раз, но сейчас ему всё равно, потому что Наташа поднимает голову от своих бумажек и говорит:

— Привет, малыш.

Ничего особенного. С лёгкой руки мистера Старка его так зовут все Мстители. Ничего. Особенного.

— Здравствуй, — сипит он, каким-то чудом оставаясь на месте. — Давно не виделись.

— Ага, — она пожимает плечами и переводит тему: — Старк улетел на пресс-конференцию и утащил всех с собой, но если что-то срочное…

— Нет-нет, ничего такого, — Питер в панике машет руками. Не хватало только поднять тревогу без повода. Конечно, с чего бы кому-то ей рассказывать, что он теперь частенько забегает в штаб-квартиру, и не только в экстренных случаях, как было раньше. Почти каждый божий день, если честно. Только без «почти». — А ты не с ними?

— Должен же кто-то оставаться на телефоне, — Наташа изображает пальцами кавычки и с непонятным выражением лица чешет шею. — Кроме того, мне какое-то время лучше не появляться на публике.

— Что случилось? — Питер старается задать вопрос небрежно, как бы невзначай, но она качает головой:

— Секретная информация, малыш. Так, а ты тут какими судьбами, если ничего не стряслось? Неужели передумал скрывать свою личность, а я всё пропустила?

— Я… нет, просто… тут так… знаешь, — мнётся Питер, срочно пытаясь сообразить что-то правдоподобное и не звучащее как «в очередной раз пытаюсь узнать, где тебя черти носят и не принесли ли уже обратно». Наконец в голову приходит неплохой вариант: — Потренироваться хотел с ребятами, вот, но раз никого нет, то…

— Я не против размяться, — прерывает Наташа. — Если ты, конечно, не считаешь меня слишком слабым противником.

— Никогда! — при одной лишь мысли, что пришлось бы её ударить — даже попытаться, — Питер искренне ужасается. — В смысле, ты сильная, очень сильная, но…

— Отлично, — она вновь не даёт ему договорить и практически неуловимым движением оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а её кулак летит в сторону его живота.

Питер инстинктивно отшатывается, прыгает в сторону, но тут же вынужден пригнуться, чтобы не получить по голове. Наташа легко держит сумасшедший темп, гоняя его по всей комнате отдыха.

— Чем тебе… — уворот, — не угодил… — наклон, — тренировочный… — сальто, — зал?

Она не отвечает, просто улыбается, и его хвалёное равновесие даёт сбой: от новой атаки Питер уходит неловко, падает в итоге на Наташу, сбивая ту с ног, и они кубарем катятся по полу. А когда замирают, он понимает, что сидит на ней верхом, одной рукой зажав над головой Наташи её запястья, а второй упираясь в ковёр рядом с плечом. Их лица достаточно близко, чтобы её тяжёлое дыхание щекотало губы Питера. В глазах Наташи плещутся азарт и огни преисподней.

Он вдруг отчётливо понимает, что впервые касается её кожи — неожиданно мягкой и нежной, — голой кожи без костюма, и это больше, чем Питер способен выдержать. И нужно отпустить, только не получается — руки не слушаются, их сводит не то от какой-то нервной судороги, не то от подсознательного желания навсегда остаться рядом, раз уж дорвался. Его ведёт, как после удара по голове от Халка. Сквозь туман он видит, как пальцы свободной руки тянутся к её горлу, туда, где краснеет свежий шрам, и самыми кончиками осторожно прослеживают чуть выпуклую линию. Питер замирает, ошеломлённый собственной наглостью. Он сильнее, но она знает кучу подлых и невероятно эффективных приёмов. Только почему-то не использует ни один из них.

— Я убивала и за меньшее, — спокойно говорит Наташа. В её взгляде нет угрозы — это просто констатация факта, но сердце ускоряет ритм, и непонятно: только его? Или её — тоже? Грохот пульса оглушает.

— Знаю, — едва слышно шепчет Питер. — Но мне плевать.

Смерть — неплохая альтернатива его безумию. Он закрывает глаза, потому что так можно представить, будто она не кривится от отвращения, когда расстояние между ними сокращается ещё больше, а его губы встречаются с ошеломительной кожей Наташи. Всего лишь поцелуй в щёку, но его корёжит, нервы прошивает раскалёнными иглами, и Питер неосознанно прижимается к ней ближе, крепче стискивает её запястья. Кажется, ещё секунда — и изо рта наконец-то вылетят слова, от которых его распирает не первый месяц. Он не может не сказать. Что угодно будет лучше неопределённости, которая мотает нервы и сводит с ума, но Наташа не оставляет ему шансов.

Питер так и не понимает, как именно она высвобождается, но уже через секунду он сидит на полу, растерянный и остро чувствующий потерю, а Наташа стоит над ним и нейтрально говорит:

— На сегодня достаточно, Пит.

Ему не остаётся ничего другого, как молча встать, подобрать рюкзак и удалиться, неловко прикрывая им стояк.

В их отношениях практически ничего не меняется, только Наташа больше не исчезает так надолго и не называет его малышом. Теперь он для неё исключительно Пит, что бы это ни значило. Они по-прежнему прикрывают друг друга, и создаётся ощущение, что ему всё просто приснилось.

* * *

На выпускной Питер идёт с Недом, и это уже почти традиция. Вечер тянется настолько отвратительно медленно, что вскоре они мечтают о каком-нибудь нападении пришельцев, лишь бы иметь повод слинять куда подальше. Хотя бы крошечная банда отморозков, пожалуйста.

Кто-то там, наверху, похоже, слышит их мольбы, потому что Питер вдруг замечает Наташу, целеустремлённо проталкивающуюся к ним сквозь нетрезвую толпу. Вместо привычного чёрного костюма на ней неприметная кожаная куртка и джинсы, но не узнать её невозможно. По походке и огненно-рыжим волосам, по ауре опасности, волнами расходящейся от обманчиво-хрупкой фигурки.

— Нат? — удивляется Питер, когда она подходит прямо к нему. Вроде бы все остальные так и не поняли, кто именно решил посетить вечеринку, но долго ли это продлится? Он всё ещё не собирается во всеуслышание заявлять о том, что в свободное от учёбы время скачет по крышам в облегающем костюме. Если что-то действительно случилось, почему с ним не связались по телефону? — Ты что здесь де…

Наташа не позволяет ему договорить — снова, — хватая за отвороты дурацкого пиджака и дёргая ближе к себе. Так близко, что Питер теряет возможность осмысленно говорить и разумно мыслить. А потом она просто целует его, и это не похоже ни на что на свете.

— Хочешь уйти отсюда? — спрашивает Наташа, оторвавшись от него вечность — или несколько секунд? — спустя.

— Да, — выдыхает Питер. — Всегда да.

Она уверенно сжимает его ладонь и тянет к выходу.

— Отпад! — раздаётся сзади голос Неда. — Чувак, тебя только что зажала Чё…

Наташа вскидывает свободную руку на звук, даже не оборачиваясь, и тот оседает на пол, а в шее торчит хвостик дротика.

— Ты ведь не убила моего лучшего друга? — Питеру едва хватает сил на вопрос, но голос даже получается не слишком жалобным.

— Это снотворное, — она весело фыркает. — Нам же не нужно, чтобы твои бывшие одноклассники устроили из моего появления здесь сенсацию, а он привлекал слишком много внимания.

Питер думает, что нормальные люди коллекционирует марки, модели лего и магнитики на холодильники, а Нед — Мстителей, которые его вырубали, но когда он садится на мотоцикл позади Наташи, крепко обнимает за талию и прижимается щекой к её спине, все разумные мысли из его головы снова вылетают куда-то далеко.

* * *

— Не боишься, — тихо шепчет Наташа, проворачивая ключ в замке, — что меня не просто так называют Чёрной вдовой?

— Учёные доказали, что самки пауков сжирают самцов после спаривания, чтобы запасти питательные вещества. Если их предварительно хорошо накормить… — не подумав отвечает Питер, но тут до него доходит, что именно он ляпнул. Спаривание, ага. Идиот. — Эм, я… может, по гамбургеру?

Это же не прозвучало так, будто Питер уверен, что они станут… или прозвучало? Потому что он не уверен. Ни в чём вообще. Мало ли чем можно заняться в её квартире.

— Ты меня так на свидание приглашаешь? — она смеётся и наконец открывает дверь.

— Если ты не против.

— Посмотрим. Благо, полиция нравов нам теперь не грозит.

— Эй, мне уже давно восемнадцать, — возмущается Питер.

— Я не сплю со школьниками, — Наташа прижимает его к стене и снова целует.

* * *

У неё действительно нет никаких тормозов, а фантазия не просто богатая — она изощрённая и грязная. И это заразно: в четвёртый раз Питер кончает с одним из её мини-шокеров в заднице, включенным на минимальную мощность. К счастью, ему удаётся продержаться несколько дольше пятнадцати секунд. 


End file.
